Rise of Pigbrine
by yoshiman32892
Summary: When a dark force rises, can a boy named Venturian and his friends stop it
1. Nightmares and Pigs

''Fire crackling.  
Lava boiling.  
The Nether, such a desolent place. Not many dare to venture into its depths.'  
Swords clashing is heard within a nether fortress 'And yet there are a few brave souls, determined to save their friend from hell itself.'  
A blur of blue crashes through the bricks of the fortress and into a wall of netherack. "Give it up human, you cannot win." Says a deep booming voice. The one who crashed through the wall, a brown haired boy in a blue hoodie, started to prop himself up with his enchanted diamond sword. "N-no i ... can't give up." The boy said while trying to catch his breath. "Why do you persist, human?" The deep voice asked emerging from the hole in the fortress wall, revealing itself to be a zombie pigman, but it looked different from the other pigman, especially its eyes. "Your comrads have been captured, your armor has crumbled, your portal home destroyed, and you have met your match. So why. Do you. /Persist/." The pigman said with a squeeling growl. The boy had gotten himself to his feet revealing the red and gold emblem on his hoodie. "I *huff* I persist because *huff* because I have yet to lose hope." He takes a deep breath and gives the pigman a glare of determination. "As long as I stand, as long as i breath, I will not rest till I have rescued my friends!" The boy stated as he raised his sword toward the pigman. "Today shall be the day you fall Pigbrine!" He declared. "Hmph, you truely are a couragious fool Venturian." Pigbrine said as he raised his enchanted gold sword toward Venturian. "And it is you who shall fall."

The two lunged toward each other, their swords clashing hard enough to create sparks on impact. Swing after swing they kept parrying and dodging each others sword untill Pigbrine surprised Venturian with a kick to the gut, sending him over a cliff barely grabbing the ledge at the last moment. Venturian then made the classic cliche of looking down, gulping as he saw the lava sea below him. He looked back up and saw Pigbrine stareing at him with his glowing white eyes. An explosion is heard in the distance and the pigman looks back toward the nether fortress. "It would seem your friends are stageing an escape..." he stated, turning back to Venturian as more explosions are heard much louder and closer. "Too bad you will not be joining them." Pigbrine said before striking the netherack that Venturian was holding onto, breaking it instantly. Several screams were heard as Venturian fell toward the sea of lava awaiting him.

Venturian bolted up like he was just shocked by a tazer. He looked around and saw that he was in his room in Ventopia. He checked his inventory and saw he still had his items so he let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare." He said lieing back down. He then heard an oink and looked beside his bed, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of the pink abomination stareing at him. He stuck his head out one of the 'windows' to complain to his friend/neighbor. "IMMORTAL, GET THIS PEST OUT OF MY HOUSE! ! ! " 


	2. a trip to the village

After his early morning scare, courtesy of Immortal's 'pet', Venturian decided to check on his rabbits who returned from a mysterious journey they went on. "Good day to you Lil'Vent, Cameron, Lil'Cameron and Mystery." He chuckled lightly at the brilliance of that name. Mystery couldn't officially be given a name, Venturian and Immortal could not figure out why, so they deemed it a mystery and the name stuck. That and it was better than noname or unnamed. He turned to go out to his front room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the sheep thats been living with him. "Pfffft, don't sneak up on me like that assassin sheep!" He lightly shouted and tried to regain his composure. The sheep looked at him. "Yeah yeah I know, you got to keep in top form and all that, I get it." Venturian said rolling his eyes.

Upon leaving his front door, Venturian nearly had a heart attack again when his loyal guard fell of the roof almost on top of him. "Dangit Daxius, you've got to stop climbing things. You are supposed to be guarding the place!" After giving his guard a scolding Venturian walked over to Immortal's patchwork house, cringing at the obsidian mess. He was about to knock on the door when it was opened by Immortal. "Oh, hey Venturian, what's up?" She greeted with a smile. Venturian gave her a glare. "One of your 'pets' decided to pay me a visit this morning." Venturian said with annoyance. Immortal rolled you eyes. "Well who's the one who decided to put pressure plates on the doors again?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Before Venturian could respond she continued. "But putting that aside, do you want to go to the village with me?" She asked. Venturian gave her a look of confusion. "The squidarian village? Why do you want to go there? I mean we already got everything from it." He pointed out. "Yeah I know, but I got a tip from someone saying that you can get awesome stuff from the squidarians in purple." Immortal said. Venturians interest was now piqued. "Awesome stuff you say." He said in a voice like a treasure hunter who just found a clue to their next big find. "Very well than, let us be off then. Next stop, squidarian village." He said in a grand voice, pointing toward the path they usually take to get there. He then looked at Immortal. "And who do we thank for this fine info?" He asked. Immortal took out a note and read it. "Someone by the name, MysticBookKeeper." She said. Venturian let out a hum. "MysticBookKeeper, keeper of knowledge, keeper of power, very mystical indeed.

After a bit of preparing, Venturian and Immortal set off to the nearby village. Halfway there Venturian stopped to speak with a lake chicken. "Well hello there lake chicken, what news do you bring?" The lake chicken looked at him, clucked, then walked away. "Alright then, I shall leave you to it." He said before he walked back over to Immortal. "So what did he say?" Immortal asked him. "An informant of theirs has reported some suspicious activity from the treepigs, but it's nothing they can't handle." He replied.

Upon entering the village the hunt for the purple squidarian was on. They looked around all the pathways and they checked all the houses. They couldn't find him... and even worse... night was approaching fast. "Dangit, we're gonna have to take shelter." Said Venturian, heading into one of the buildings with Immortal not far behind. Venturian let out a sigh. "Well this trip was a bust, we looked all over and didn't find a single purple squidarian." He complained. Immortal was about to agree but something outside the window caught her attention. "Umm, isn't that..." she said pointing out the window. Venturian looked were she was pointing and his jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." Right there outside the window was a purple squidarian... being chased by a zombie... that had a diamond sword. "We must save him!" Yelled Venturian as he pulled out his iron sword ran out the door and straight in front of the zombie. He then kicked it back, drawing its attention to himself letting the squidarian escape. The zombie glared at Venturian and growled before lunging at him. He dodged the lunge pretty easily and swung his sword at the undead being a few times. It then disappeared, leaving behind its weapon and some rotten flesh. After picking up the items Venturian looked around to see where the squidarian went and saw he was already inside. He smiled seeing the squidarian was safe and decided to go inside before more monsters attacked.

Venturian entered the house and saw that Immortal was already talking to the purple squidarian. Immortal, seeing Venturian enter the house, smiled and waved at him. "Hey, did that zombie drop the sword it had?" She asked and Venturian took out the sword in question. "Yep, and it seems to be in good condition." He said as he examined the sword. "Awesome, because this guy can give it an upgrade." Immortal said gesturing toward the purple squidarian. Venturian raised an eyebrow at that. "An upgrade means making something better, and what's better than a diamond sword?" He asked skeptically. Immortal held out her hand. "Let me see the sword and I'll show you." Venturian still had his doubts but decided to hand over the sword to Immortal. She then took out a few emeralds and handed them to the squidarian along with the sword. Pocketing the emeralds the squidarian held out the sword and began to chant in an old arcane sounding language. While chanting, the sword started to shine with a purple energy, the edges of the blade glowed with a bright white light and an orange glow seemed to flicker within the blade. After ending his chant the squidarian handed the blade over to Venturian who was a bit awestruck by the radiance of the newly empowered sword. "Whoa." Was all he could say about it. While Venturian was admiring his new sword Immortal talked with the squidarian to see what else he had to trade. There wasn't much else of interest.

After the sun came up Venturian and Immortal said goodbye to their new squidarian friend and headed for home. About halfway there Venturian turned to Immortal. "Hey, did you understand any of that magic talk that the squidarian did?" Immortal looked at him. "You mean when he powered up your sword?" She asked to which Venturian nodded. Immortal thought back to the squidarians chant and tried to recall all the languages she knew. "I think i recognized a few words, like 'demon's bane' and 'wrath of the sun'." Venturian took out and looked at the sword as it shined brightly. "Cool." He said with a smile. "Hey, maybe we can learn how to do this magic as well, who knows what awesome stuff we could do!" He said smiling widely. Immortal couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic he was about it. "Sure Venturian, but lets save it for another time because boy am i tired." "Your tired! I'm the one who fought a zombie that had a diamond sword!" "Haha, ok Venturian, calm down."


	3. Time of Enchantment

A few days have passed since the visit to the village and Venturian stood with his arms crossed looking at the strange table thing that Immortal crafted. "Are you sure this thing will help us learn magic?" He asked. How was an obsidian block with a red sheet over it supposed to help with magic? Well, it does have a floating book, so it must be magical to some degree. "Yes, I'm sure, I've already tested it out." Immortal replied from over in her house that she was rebuilding to be all obsidian. She still didn't understand how they could hear each other from anywhere, but she no longer questions it. "You tested it without me?" Venturian said sounding hurt. Immortal slightly panicked, she didn't mean to hurt his feeling or anything. "Well uhh, I tested it out to umm, see if it was the right item we needed. Yeah, and to see if it even worked so we don't end up wasting our time." She explained, hoping to cheer him up a bit. It seemed to work because she heard him chuckle. "It's ok Immortal, I'm not too upset about it." He said. Immortal let out a sigh of relief hearing that, but then she noticed that in her slight panic, she had misplaced a couple blocks, trapping herself in the one block wide path by the front door. "Dang it!" She complained. "What? Did you Want me to be upset?" Venturian asked upon hearing her outburst. "No, I misplaced a few blocks and got myself stuck." Venturian couldn't help but chuckle hearing that as he left the newly built magic room into the former snow golem room, where all the golems went he had no idea. "It's not funny Venturian." Immortal whined, shortly after which Venturian entered the room. Upon seeing Immortal's predicament he went from chuckling to laughing. "You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious!" He said through his laughter. Immortal let out a groan of annoyance. "Just help me out of here already." She said while trying to break one of the obsidian blocks with the stone pickaxe she had. "Hahaha, alright, hold on." Venturian said as he walked over to Immortal's obsidian prison. He took out his diamond pickaxe and swung at the block that Immortal was hitting. After a few swings, the block shattered and Immortal was free. "Prison Break! Quick, run while you can!" Venturian shouted as he ran back through the door that connected their houses, leaving Immortal laughing at his antics before following him.

When Immortal caught up to Venturian he was back in the new enchanting room, staring at the enchanting table. "So…" Said Venturian as he turned to Immortal. "How does this work?" He asked pointing at the table. Immortal let out a small laugh. "To be honest, I don't know." She said. Venturian nearly fell over hearing that. "What! I thought you said you tested it already!" He shouted in disbelief. Immortal just shrugged and took out a glowing bow. "Honestly, all I did was set this on the table and read the book." She said. Venturian skeptically raised an eyebrow. "There's no way it's that simple." He said as he walked over toward the table. Upon Venturian's approach to the mystic table, it's floating book jolted open and faced him… after which he let out am yelp, fell over and swiftly scooted backward. "WHAT THE HECK! DEMON BOOK! DEMON BOOK!" He shouted pointing at the book as it closed itself. Immortal rolled her eyes and helped him up. "It's not a demon book, it's a Magic book." She said trying to calm him down a bit. "Right, a magic book that scared the crap out of me!" Venturian shouted glaring at the book.

After calming down, Venturian approached the book once more and tried to read it. "What are these symbols? It looks like gibberish and nonsense had a baby, and it is ugly indeed." He said causing Immortal to laugh, she forgot that Venturian wasn't very good with other languages. "It's a pretty old language, almost a dead one actually. Only a few groups know how to read it and even fewer can translate it. Lucky for us, I know how to read it." Immortal said with a bit of pride as she approached the book as well. "Can you translate it?" Venturian asked. Immortal shook her head. "Not all of it, but I do know quite a few words and phrases though." Turning to one of the first pages of the book she pointed at two lines of symbols. "Orbs of energy, power unlocked." She read. Venturian just looked at it confused. "What does that even mean?" He asked. Immortal held up an enchanted bow. "When I tested it on this I lost some levels, so maybe it means that the magic takes those experience orbs to work." She explained. Venturian thought about it for a second then shrugged. "Makes sense I guess." He said before turning to immortal and asking. "So, what can that bow do?" Immortal looked down at the bow and shrugged. "Don't know, haven't tested it yet. But the book said something like 'enhanced strength', so I'm guessing it does more damage." She said before turning back to the book. "Now then." She said with a clap. "Let's try to get you to understand the basics of these symbols."

After a not so short lesson on the basics of the arcane language, Venturian stood in front of the enchantment table and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this." He said as he took out his diamond pickaxe and placed it over the table. Upon being placed, the pickaxe levitated above the book and became surrounded by a blue energy. "Umm, is this supposed to happen?" Venturian asked Immortal who merely nodded. "Ok then." Venturian looked at the book and began reading a line of symbols. The blue energy around the pickaxe then began to condense, taking on a purple hue while the pickaxe itself obtained a glossy gleam. The pickaxe then descended back onto the table and was picked up by Venturian who examined it. "Wow, it's shiny." He said after which he felt the edges of the pick. "And it's smooth as well!" he added

Venturian continued examining his newly enchanted pickaxe while Immortal tried deciphering more of the book. It wasn't long till she found something interesting. "Hey Venturian." She called. Venturian put away his pickaxe and walked over to her. "What's up, you find something?" He asked Immortal who nodded. "Yeah, I think I found a way to do stronger magic." She informed as she pointed at a couple lines in the book and read what she found. "Circle of knowledge, enhanced enchantments." She read. Venturian was yet again confused and groaned in annoyance. "Why must this book be so vague about everything?!" He complained. Immortal, who was wondering what it could mean as well, noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and whatever she saw was gone. "What's wrong?" Venturian asked. Immortal just kept looking one of the bookcases they decorated the room with. A few seconds go by before she sees it again. A faint light appears from the bookcase and floats towards and into the enchantment table. "Books, it means a circle of books!" she said. "You're kidding right? It can't possibly be that simple…" Venturian said before seeing one of the faint lights float from the bookcase to the enchantment table. "… Or can it?"

Meanwhile, out in the night, a lone squidarian was running through a forest, shadows swiftly chasing through the treetops. The squidarian almost tripped but kept running, until he realized that he had dropped his journal. He turned and saw it not too far away. The squidarian makes a mad dash toward the journal and grabs it, narrowly dodging a shadow that lunged out from one of the trees. He had to get out of there, away from their trees. He saw a clearing not far away and began running toward it. In his haste, he failed to notice a small trench in his path. He fell in… and they got him.


End file.
